Gas turbines, such as, for example, aircraft power plants, are subject to great stress, and, for this reason, defective regions in the power plant may be created during operation. In this connection, it may important that the defective regions of the power plant be able to be repaired quickly and cost-effectively. The present invention relates to a method for repairing component parts, e.g., of stationary component parts, of a gas turbine, such as, for example, the fixed stator blades of an aircraft power plant. However, example embodiments of the present invention may also be used for the structural modification and/or local material modification of component parts of a gas turbine.
For the repair of defective regions, such as cracks, wear and corrosion phenomena that lower wall thicknesses, in gas turbines, conventionally, welding methods or high-temperature soldering methods are used. These two conventional repair methods have limits with regard to their repairable crack widths and wall thicknesses, as well as the inducing of stress in the case of materials susceptible to hot cracking. Defective regions because of impact damage, which lead to deformations and cracking of the material, are not repairable by conventional repair methods. Accordingly, using welding methods or high temperature soldering methods, only limited appearances of damage in power plant component parts are able to be repaired. For the repair of larger defective regions and for the structural modification or local material modification, it is conventional that one may produce replacement parts by investment casting according to the lost-wax process However, this requires costly and time-consuming model construction or mold construction.